Glanzfell
|Status=VerstorbenVickys Facebook-Seite |Tod=SternenClanVickys Facebook-Seite |Todesgrund=Getötet von einem Dachs |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Glanzjunges (Willowkit) |Rang2=Schülerin |RName2=Glanzpfote (Willowpaw) |Rang3=Kriegerin |RName3=Glanzfell (Willowpelt) |Rang4=Königin |RName4=Glanzfell (Willowpelt) |Familie1=Gefährten |FName1=Bernsteinfleck,Vickys Facebook-Seite Flickenpelz,Vickys Facebook-Seite Weißpelz |Familie2=Tochter |FName2=Ampferschweif |Familie3=Söhne |FName3=Dunkelstreif, Graustreif, Schlammfell, Regenpelz |Familie4=Mutter |FName4=Frischbrise |Familie5=Vater |FName5=VipernzahnVickys Facebook-Seite |Familie6=Schwestern |FName6=Leopardenfuß, Tüpfelblatt |Familie7=Brüder |FName7=Flickenpelz, Rotschweif |Mentor=Vipernzahn, evtl. Mohnröte |lebend=In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Feuersterns Mission, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Tigerkralles Zorn, Spottedleaf's Heart, Redtail's Debt |erwähnt=Mitternacht, The Longest Night}} Glanzfell (Original: Willowpelt) ist eine schlanke, sehr helle, silbergraue Kätzin mit ungewöhnlich blauen Augen. Lebensgeschichte :Folgt Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Zusammen mit Tigerkralle, Dunkelstreif und Blaustern entdeckt sie Feuerpfote, der gerade Hase an Gelbzahn verfüttert. :Sie denkt, dass Gelbzahn den Jungen großes Leid zufügen will, weshalb sie sie, wie viele andere, nicht ausstehen kann. Später ist sie bei der Patrouille dabei, die den SchattenClan angreift, um die kleinen Jungen von Frostfell wieder zurückzubekommen, und Braunsterns Krieger bekämpft. Feuer und Eis :Sie ist auf vielen Patrouillen, so wie auf der, als Feuerherz und Graustreif bei der Schlucht in eine Auseinandersetzung mit einer FlussClan-Patrouille geraten. Am Ende des Buches wird der WindClan attackiert und eine DonnerClan-Patrouille kommt ihm zur Hilfe. Glanzfell kämpft auch mit und bringt Feuerherz Heilkräuter. Zusammen mit Sturmwind lobt sie ihn, weil dieser Sturmwind geholfen hat, Nachtstern zu bekämpfen und aus dem WindClan-Lager zu verscheuchen. Geheimnis des Waldes :Glanzfell verkündet stolz, dass sie Junge erwartet. Da Weißpelz stolz zu ihr herüberschaut, erkennt Feuerherz, dass er der Vater der Jungen sein muss. Vor dem Sturm :Ihre und Weißpelz' Jungen Ampferjunges, Regenjunges und Schlammjunges kommen zur Welt. Sie erzählt Feuerherz, dass sie das Kriegerleben sehr vermisst, auch wenn sie stolz auf ihre Jungen ist. Gefährliche Spuren :Als Feuerherz sich in einem entspannten Moment im Lager umschaut, sieht er wie Goldblütes und Tupfenschweifs Junge zusammen spielen und Glanzfell ihren viel jüngeren Nachwuchs vor dem rauen Spiel der Jungen schützt. :Später wird sie gesehen, wie sie ihre Jungen schnell in die Kinderstube schiebt, als ein Habicht das Lager angreift und Schneejunges entführt. Wenig später sieht man Glanzfell zusammen mit Goldblüte, wie sie ihren Jungen beim Spielen zusehen. :Als Wolkenpfote zum Krieger Wolkenschweif ernannt wird, sitzt sie mit ihren jungen am Eingang zur Kinderstube und schaut zu. :Später beobachten Graustreif und Feuerherz Glanzfells Junge. Ampferjunges wird von Brombeerjunges geschubst, spielt jedoch sofort weiter. :Sandsturm fühlt sich versetzt, weil Feuerherz sie nie eine Patrouille leiten lässt. Daraufhin verspricht er ihr, dass sie eines von Glanzfells Jungen als Schüler bekommen wird, wenn diese alt genug sind. Kurz darauf macht Graustreif dieselbe Bemerkung. :Als Blausterns toter Körper in der Mitter der Lichtung des DonnerClan-Lagers liegt wird sie zusammen mit Sandsturm gesehen, wie sie zu Blaustern läuft. Stunde der Finsternis :Dunkelstreif versucht, ihre Tochter Ampferjunges mit Todesbeeren zu vergiften, weil sie zufällig mitbekommen hat, dass Dunkelstreif sich auf DonnerClan-Territorium mit dem Zweiten Anführer des SchattenClans, Schwarzfuß, getroffen hatte. In der Schlacht gegen den BlutClan wird ihr Gefährte Weißpelz von Knochen, dem Stellvertreter des BlutClans, umgebracht. Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Ein Dachs wird bei den Schlangenfelsen entdeckt, er haust in derselben Höhle, die auch einst die Meute beherbergte. Brombeerkralle vermutet, dass es derselbe Dachs ist, welcher Glanzfell getötet hat und Wolkenschweif will sich unbedingt rächen, aber Feuerstern hält ihn davon ab. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission :Sie nimmt an einer Patrouille des DonnerClans mit Feuerstern, Dornenkralle, Aschenpelz und Schlammpfote an der SchattenClan-Grenze teil. Feuerstern will sehen, wie Schlammpfote sich macht. Beim Donnerweg nimmt Schlammpfote einen Geruch wahr und die Patrouille folgt ihm. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich um einen Dachs handelt. Sie folgen dem Dachsgeruch bis zu den Schlangenfelsen. Feuerstern befiehlt Schlammpfote, zurückzubleiben und der Rest der Patrouille untersucht die Schlangenfelsen. Zu spät bemerkt Feuerstern, dass sich der Dachs von hinten an Schlammpfote anschleicht und sich auf ihn stürzen will. Glanzfell schafft es rechtzeitig, Schlammpfote wegzuschubsen, aber der Dachs landet auf ihr und bricht ihr dabei das Genick. Danach schleudert er Glanzfells schlaffen Körper auf die Lichtung. Feuerstern bemerkt später bei der Bekanntgabe von Glanzfells Tod an den Clan, dass Glanzfell die erste Katze ist, die sie nach der Schlacht gegen den BlutClan verloren haben. Er denkt daran, wie Buntgesicht ihm sein fünftes Leben, welches das Leben des Schutzes ist, gegeben hat und wie Glanzfell ihren Sohn Schlammpfote beschützt hat. Blausterns Prophezeiung :Glanzjunges kommt mit ihren Geschwistern Tüpfeljunges und Rotjunges auf die Welt, während Flickenpelz und Leopardenfuß aus einem älteren Wurf stammen. Kurzgeschichten ''The Longest Night :Graustreif erinnert sich daran, wie seine Mutter Glanzfell ihn früher von Clan-Versammlungen weggeschickt hat, weil er als Junges noch zu jung dafür war. Sonstiges Wissenswertes *Ihr älterer Bruder Flickenpelz ist auch gleichzeitig ihr Gefährte, mit dem sie ein Junges hat. Fehler *In ''Vor dem Sturm wird gesagt, dass sie ihren ersten Wurf erwartet, obwohl sie bereits zweimal Junge hatte. *Auf warriorcats.com ist sie fälschlicherweise als Tochter von Tupfenschweifwarriorcats.com und Mutter von Wieselpfote gelistet.warriorcats.com *In Spottedleaf's Heart wird sie fälschlicherweise zur Schülerin von Mohnröte ernannt, und auch in Redtail's Debt agiert diese als Glanzpfotes Mentorin, obwohl sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt eigentlich eine Älteste ist und in Blausterns Prophezeiung zudem auch Vipernzahn als Glanzfells Mentor erwähnt wird. Familie *Gefährten: Bernsteinfleck (ehemals), Flickenpelz (ehemals), Weißpelz *Tochter: Ampferschweif *Söhne: Dunkelstreif, Graustreif, Schlammfell, Regenpelz *Mutter: Frischbrise *Vater: Vipernzahn *Schwestern: Tüpfelblatt, Leopardenfuß *Brüder: Rotschweif, Flickenpelz *Großmutter: Flashnose *Nichten: Sandsturm, Nachtjunges, Dunstjunges *Neffen: Tigerstern, Langschweif, Wieselpfote, Luchsjunges *Großnichten: Eichhornschweif, Blattsee, Bernsteinpelz *Großneffe: Brombeerstern *Enkelinnen: Federschweif, Mohnfrost, Honigfarn, Rußherz, Lilienherz, Saatpfote, Wurzellicht, Blumenfall *Enkel: Sturmpelz, Maulwurfpfote, Hummelstreif *Urenkelinnen: Kirschfall, Lerche die am Morgen singt, Distelschopf, Ampferstreif, Fliegenbart, Punktfell, Blattschatten, Honigfell, Adlerflügel, Pflaumenstein, Breeze That Rustles the Leaves *Urenkel: Maulwurfbart, Baum der sich an Fels klammert, Rauchklang, Schnappzahn, Lerchenlied, Zweigblatt, Schalenpfote *Urenkel/in: Feather of Flying Hawk *Ururenkelinnen: Stachelfrost, Nelkenpfote, Myrtenjunges *Ururenkel: Schnipspfote, Lorbeerjunges Beziehungen :Folgt Character Art Willowkit.byTopas.png|Junges Willowpaw.byTopas.png|Schülerin Willowpelt.byTopas.png|Kriegerin Willowpelt.Q.byTopas.png|Königin Zitate Quellen en:Willowpeltfr:Fleur de Saulecs:Vrbafi:Pajuturkkinl:Wilgvachtru:Синеглазкаes:Saucepl:Wierzbowa Skóra Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerkralles Zorn Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Redtail's Debt Charaktere